A Snow Globe Christmas
A Snow Globe Christmas is a 2013 American-Canadian made-for-television, drama, romantic comedy film starring Alicia Witt, Donald Faison, Christina Milian, and Trevor Donovan. The film follows a workaholic who, through unusual circumstances, is led to discover what she really wants in life. It premiered on Lifetime Movie Network on December 14, 2013. Plot A strict television executive, Meg (Alicia Witt), is left alone on Christmas by her boyfriend, Eric (Trevor Donovan) who went to Las Vegas. While Meg is pushing her staff to work on the holidays she is visited by an angel named Sal (Christina Milian), has freak accident involving a snow globe, and is knocked unconscious. She wakes up in a perfect town with a lovely family, her ex-boyfriend from college Ted (Donald Faison) and their two perfect children. Convinced this situation has been brought on by a concussion or a joke her boyfriend and staff are playing on her she goes along with it. When she wakes the next day she learns she is still stuck in an alternate reality and tries to understand why she is there and how she can get back to her boyfriend Eric and life in the city. After discovering that the train only goes around town she wanders the village where she finds members of her staff and even her boyfriend Eric, who is the mayor in this reality. This confirms her fear that she has a concussion and is stuck here until she wakes up. Meg decides to run away from her husband in the dream, Ted, to talk to Eric. She learns Eric is a cheater and trying to destroy the towns' precious forest to build a country club. This is a reflection of her real boyfriend's actual character, when she realizes this she is no longer interested in Eric and makes things right with Ted. Meg sees what her life could have been had she not pick work over starting a life with Ted after college. With some guidance from her angel, Meg and Ted save the village and she discovers what her dreams are in life and learns the meaning of Christmas, giving, and love. Meg wakes up still on set where she was filming before a snow globe knocked her out. She says she feels fine and sends her staff to go home to be with their family. She then takes a trip to the real Teds house, when she talks to him she learns that he made the snow globe that caused her concussion. She sees a photograph on his tree that looks like the angel from her dream, it turns out to be Ted's mom who was trying to bring them together. Meg and Ted both going to grab the snow globe at the same time leading to them holding hands. The movie then jumps 10 years where we see Meg and Ted preparing for the holidays with their children, the same ones from Megs dream Category:2013 releases Category:Movies Category:Originally aired on Lifetime